parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moana White and the Seven Toons
Cast *Snow White - Moana *Prince Florian - Maui (Moana) *The Evil Queen - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The Old Hag - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *Doc - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Grumpy - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Happy - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Sleepy - Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1940) *Bashful - Mushu (Mulan) *Sneezy - Curious George *Dopey - Leap (LeapFrog) *The Magic Mirror - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Humbert the Huntsman - Mandrake (Epic) *Prince Florian's Horse - Buck (Home on the Range) *The Raven - Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book 2) Scenes #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 2 Aunt Figg's Magic Cucumber #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 3 Moana Meets Maui ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 4 Aunt Figg's Dark Demand #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 5 In the Woods/Moana Runs Away #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 6 Moana's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 7 Moana Discovers a Cottage #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 9 Meet the Toons ("Heigh-Ho") #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 10 Moana Explores Upstairs #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 13 The Toons Discover Moana #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 14 Moana Meets the Toons #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Toons' Washing Song)" #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 17 Deceived/Aunt Figg Disguised Herself #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 18 "The Toons' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 20 Bedtime in the Toons' Cottage #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 21 Mrs. Prysselius's Evil Plan #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 22 The Toons Leave For Work #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 23 Moana Meets Mrs. Prysselius #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 24 A Race Against Time #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 25 Moana's Death and Funeral #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Moana White and the Seven Toons Part 27 End Credits Gallery Moana_disney_character.jpg|Moana as Snow White Maui.png|Maui as Prince Florian Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as the Evil Queen Mrs. Prysselius.jpg|Mrs. Prysselius as the Old Hag Bing_bong_inside_out.png|Bing Bong as Doc Elmer Fudd.jpg|Elmer Fudd as Grumpy Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Happy Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Sleepy Mushu character.png|Mushu as Bashful Curious George.jpg|Curious George as Sneezy Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Dopey Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as the Magic Mirror Mandrake.png|Mandrake as Humbert the Huntsman Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as Prince Florian's Horse Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky the Vulture as the Raven Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs